AVENGERS MAMA MIA XD
by fartinghuman
Summary: Some other Marvel characters involved. Janet Van Dyne is going to be Janet Pym! Take a walk down the isle you'll never forget! With 3 unsuspectable dads and Pepper left to deal with them, its no wonder the Avengers will be left screaming MAMA MIA!
1. Chapter 1

**AVENGERS MAMA MIA!XD**

**Sorry! I have only done chapters 1&2! Sadly, I don't own Mama Mia or Avengers.:'( But all rights go to Marvel and whoever made Mama Mia. But keep your hair on! I will add new chapters as soon as I can. Sorry I'm only new to FanFiction. I have a weird obsession with mashing movies as fanfics.:-/.**

**Chapter 1**

Janet Van Dyne ( Wasp ) was waiting for her wedding day all her life. Even though she was only 20 she knew she was ready to marry her one true love, Hank Pym ( Ant/Giant Man ). But there was only one thing she was determined to have at her wedding. That was the daddy ( and no it wasn't Samuel L Jackson... even though his nickname is "The Daddy").

It was the day before the day before the big day and Janet stared down at the deck to see her two best mates Betty Ross and Jane Foster. And soon there was more screaming than at a One Direction concert as the BFFs sprinted into each others arms.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe your getting married tommorow! AAAH!" Bursted out Betty as they walked down the deck, arms linked.

Janet had enough, she just had to tell someone what she'd done. "I have a secret," Janet swallowed.

"JANET NOOO-" Jane gasped.

"Don't worry its nothing like that." Janet leaned in closer and spilled, " I read Mom's diary" Janet laughed and said, "and I have 3 possible dads!"

The two girls looked completely shocked. As if reading her mum's diary wasn't enough, they were also falling off their seats to hear that she invited not 1, not 2, but all 3 of the guys to her wedding tommorow!

Janet burst into song, belting out the lyrics of the Abba hit Honey Honey. The girls ran up the hill giggling and reading out rather juicy extracts out of the diary such as -

"What. A. Night! Me and Tony walked on the beach, we kissed on the beach, one thing led to another and

..."

Janet, Jane and Betty were about to explode. The excitement was going on the brink of overload.

Janet chorused the next lines in a loud expressive tone as they read-

"I just found out that Tony is engaged. He also has to move from the island. I'm so heartbroken."

The pair were on the edge of their seats as if it was another interesting episode of their favourite soap.

"Then Bruce turned up out of the blue and I decided to show him the island. One thing led to another and..."

"Then tonight I met Clint and we had a great time and one thing lead to another and..."

Even though the story had its own juicy twist, it was kind of exciting as this was Janet's mum.

" Though I'm still obsessed with Tony, Clint is such a cool funny guy..."

And finally after singing Honey Honey, reading aloud pasdionate diary entries and running up half of the island, the girls reached home.

This was a hotel business that Janet and her mum Pepper had run for quite a long time now and although it wasn't nessicarily anything to shout about, it still kept a roof over half of the islanders heads and even their own. The building also looked its age too, as paint was peeling off the walls, things weren't working and generally it was a health and safety hazard that was falking to pieces; but it still paid the bills.

"Here comes the bridesmaids!" sang Pepper in a wedding tune.

The two friends hugged Pepper and smiled at the woman as if she weren't just Janet's mum, but was also a BFF as much as Janet was.

"Stop growing!" Pepper joked as she looked at their tall bodies. They all laughed and Pepper carried some supplies to the corner.

"So, you all having fun?" She asked as she turned around to smile at her daughter.

"Yeah!" The girls all chorused.

Pepper ws glad to hear it,"I had a lot of fun back in my day."

"Oh we know!" Betty said cheerfully before realising what she just said. Pepper looked at her, gave an awkward smile and carried on with her work inside the hotel. Jane and Janet looked at her as if to say "What was that for?!", but soon they got back to business and went straight to try on the dresses.

**Chapter 2**

Tony was an eccentric business man with a lot of dough. He had got the invitation and as soon as work was over, he headed straight for a taxi luggage in hand. As he hopped in he said to the driver, "Airport please." And the yellow car sped through the packed streets of NYC.

Bruce for that matter was a smart scientist who was spending his time in London, working on his latest project. He also recieved an invitation to the wedding and he was ready to go to the island that he hadn't been near in 20 years. Bruce had the old fashion black taxi waiting outside his front door and he walked out, looking pretty professional in his trademark deep purple shirt and khaki trousers, but this time he had a blacky grey blazer on to be dressed for the occassion. After all he was to reunited with his ex Pepper.

Clint Barton was an outsider who had an unquenchable thirst for adventure. And now he had a massive new adventure ahead of him as he was to go back to the island. Clint didn't care much about what he wore, so he put on a pair of long shorts and a T-shirt and finishing off his look with his trademark pair of sunglasses that he owned for more than 5 years. It was a small thing but it was a key part to his look. As he scuffled through the post, he came across a white envelope addressing the place of Kalokaire. Of course this came to his attention and when he opened the letter, he ran his hand through his short cut brown hair. He loved the island and he had great memories of the times he spent with Pepper. He even had pictures. Clint drove to the docks on his old motorbike (the kind with a small storage box at the top of the handles and was decorated with things he collected at his travels. Clint looked at the ocean and smirked. Next stop, Kalokaire.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OK! I'm so chuffed that I've even got 1 review! Super sorry that I've kind of added chapter 2 on the same page as chapter 1! I think I've cracked it now and I might not make the same mistake! I watched Mamma Mia! last night and got new ideas. All I ask is that I get more reviews as it helps me see what makes my readers tick so keep em cming and I will shower you with chapters! I want to see if I can try to make a poll of some of my ideas of movie mash ups and more but we'll see what happens! Sorry for the incredably long authors note. You guys are AWESOME!

Up in Janet's room there was more buzz than in a bees' nest. Betty and Jane were stilled stunned at the fact that Janet had invited all three of the men to her wedding!

Jane blurted, "Pepper is absolutely gonna kill you when she finds out you invited them."

"Well how did they react when they realised it was you who sent the invites." Betty butted in.

" Thats the thing. I pretended Mom sent the invites because I'm hardly meant to say hi I'm a total stranger who might be your daughter will you please come to my wedding." replyed Janet.

The girls exchanged looks. She did have a rather good point.

"And no surprise they said yes!" screamed Janet excitedly.

The friends ran into each others arms screaming and jumping around at the good news like they did when they reunited at the deck. Inside, Janet didn't just feel pshyced to have her dads ( well one of them) there in the first place, but she also felt this was a change to really get to know who she really was.

Near the ferry to Kalokaire, two smalk yet colourful cabs sped by the docks of Greece to get to the boat on time. Tony was gripping onto the edges of the seat just to maintain his balance as the taxi twisted and turned in race car mode. This wasn't the only thing Tony was panicking about. He was also fearing the awkward reunion that awaited him. The last time he seen Pepper was a long time ago and it didn't nescisarily end on a high note. He loved the island and it was close to his heart. It was his home away from home.

Funny enough Bruce was in the same situation. His cab wasn't exactly gentle especialky for a lad with MAJOR anger issues.

"Could you ...um...slow down a bit...please I kind of get ...stressed." Bruce kindly asked the driver. He was a shy guy and liked to keep himself to himself. But he was a doctor too and also liked to help people, to keep his mind off his enemy, but this guy was closer than you may think. He was inside of him. It was the other guy. His greatest enemy was himself.

The two strangers both stumbled out of their cabs and quickly paid the guys before rushing to see that the ferry was anchors away.

The men were shouting for the ferry to make a stop to let them in, but it was to late. They exchanged looks of greetings.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bruce Banner." They shook hands, still a bit out of breath from running.

"Tony Stark. Bride or groom." He said, kind of sheilding his eyes from the strong, scolding sun in the sky above them. After all, they were in Greece.

"Bride what about you?"

"Bride. I knew her mother too so ever since she invited me then I guess we're cool." Tony said casually.

Bruce thought for a second. "You mean Pepper Potts? I knew her too we used to...date."

The awkward silence was soon broken by a voice.

"You guys wanna ride?" It was Clint Barton.

The two newly made friends anlysed the ferry timetable below them written in chalk.

It said=

Next ferry to Kalokaire Monday.

They looked at each other and accepted the offer. Clint smiled as they hopped on board. It was good to have company even if he was a lone wolf. Or should I say a lone hawk.

As the girls tried on their bridesmaids dresses they smuldered at the mirror admiring Janet's choice, this made them glad that their friend was a fashion designer. They were made of a creme material with golden chain straps, that really gave it that Greek feel.

"I can't believe my dads finally going to be here for my wedding day. And he will give me away." Janet

smiled and was in a dream just at the thought of it.

" Better be a wide isle!" joked Betty. Janet laughed and gave her a yank of her hair and they alk roared with laughter.

Just at this moment Hank walked in and rugby tackled the bridesmaids on the bed and said, "So, hows it going?!"

We were just trying on our dresses, now fet out this is girl time." Laughed Janet as she clumsily gestured her fiance to the door.

"OK," said Hank practically surrendering. "I'm only getting some props." He grabbed a hat and a cigar put them on and made a silly pose as he waltzed out the door.

"Oh! For his bachelor party." Laughed the girls.

Betty and Jane looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"You haven't told him have you!" the girls exclaimed.

" Sorry I didn't have time hes just so busy with some of the things he does in his lab and he got a big project and..." Janet defended.

Her friends gasped and wouldn't let the excuses pass them.

"Its just when my dads there I'll feel complete...I can finally get to know who myself and you know feel...whole."

Janet was kind of embarassed and her friends could see it, so they continued chatting and enjoying their precious girl time.

Soooo, what d'ya think dudes and dudesses. Please it would make my life if you left a review about it! Adios and I will give new chapters soon


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks a million to every awesome person who even bothered to look at this fanfic!=D**

**I know I say this every time but I need more reviews and I am tired of just my nearest and dearest telling me that its good. I want YOUR opinion! PLEASE! =D**

The sea was busy with boats and ferries taking tourists and islanders to the island. And Tony, Bruce and Clint were bonding as they ventured to their destination.

"So what brings you here Hawky?" questioned Tony.

"_Hawkeye." _Clint rolled his eyes. "Well, I was sent an invitation from an old friend, Pepper, saying that I should come to her daughter's wedding,"

Tony looked confused, _why did Pepper invite all of us to go to her wedding if she hasn't even spoke to us in 20 years? _Clint also shared his confusion.

Clint continued, "But I haven't even heard of the women for 2 decades and all of the sudden I get a little invite to all of this," Clint gestured to the direction of the island, "I don't know, it all seems a bit odd...I mean I didn't even know she had a daughter. The dad's lucky."

Bruce was quiet and felt comfortable listening to the discussions around him, the fresh ocean breeze and the calming sound of his surroundings. He decided to speak.

"You know for a guy who is always traveling around for the sake of my...condition... this should seem kinda..funner... but in reality I feel as if I'm trekking along the edge of nowhere."

"You have a condition? What kind?" Tony asked cautiously because he didn't want to offend the guy.

"It's .." Bruce thought for a moment while Tony and Clint listened to him with caring yet eager looks.

It's an anger...problem," Bruce was ringing his hands nervously. "I kind of … lose control and go ...green." Bruce gave a small awkward chuckle.

Tony and Clint looked at each other in total confusion.

Tony spoke out. "_Green?_"

Bruce saw their confusion and soon explained the situation in full detail. In the end the 2 men looked at each other, Tony was about to apologize but Bruce refused politely.

So the fathers just talked about each others stories and their experiences with Pepper. Clint told his story of his work as an archer who travels around to see the world and try many different things. Tony Stark didn't need much of a story to tell what his lifestyle was like, just 4 easy words = genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. They also did what most men would usually do and help each other with the steering and work of the boat.

Also on the sea was Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. They too were traveling for the wedding and they had one of the greatest friendships of all time with Pepper. They felt so proud to hear that Janet was getting hitched. This was also a wonderful time as they were going to see Pepper, because they hadn't seen the mother and daughter in a year or more. Natasha was an adventurous chick who loved life, but Maria was a fashionista who had 3 previous marriages and a long record of cosmetic purchases. But anyhow this didn't stop the pair from getting along and they enjoyed having a laugh and playfully taking the mick out of each other.

On board the ferry that Natasha and Maria were lucky enough to catch, was crowded with travelers from near and far and some locals too.

"Excuse me, pardon me..." Natasha said in a jolly tone as she and Maria squeezed past to sit down. "My mother needs to get past!" Natasha joked.

Maria laughed aloud "Mother! We're around the same age!"

" I was only joking!" Natasha giggled, giving Maria a slap on the back as the took a seat.

An old, Greek man who was probably 65-70 years old handed Natasha a bottle of some alcoholic drink. Natasha thanked him in Greek and took a good swig of it, while Maria rolled her eyes and smiled, still clutching her bags.

Maria nudged Natasha. "Look he has your book!"

The old man was holding up a book reading=

_The Whole Woman's Guide to Kicking Butt_

The elder did a signing gesture with his pen on the book.

"Oh!" Natasha exclaimed "You want me to sign it?"

The man nodded and handed her the book. Natasha signed with a smile and gave it back. Maria decided to greet a local beside her and asked her what was in the big basket she was holding.

The local lifted up the cloth to reveal a giant dead fish with the eyes still wide open.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Maria screamed, attracting lots of attention. She thought the fish was hideous. This made Natasha nudge her with a look that would send her to her grave.

And soon they docked at the island while Pepper was driving to reunite with her best friends and give them a ride to her villa...well hotel.

Pepper leaped out of the van as she saw her to friends boarding. She watched and laughed when she saw Maria lose a heel as she walked, letting out the same squeal she made on the boat.

"Come on Cleopatra!" Natasha said as she helped the glamourous girl of the boat.

As soon as they received their bags and stopped in the middle of the deck, Pepper grinned, yelling, "WELL, WILL YOU LOOK WHAT THE TIDE WASHED IN!"

The 2 friends laughed. They all realised what to do next.

"FOR ONE NIGHT!" Natasha screamed.

"AND ONE NIGHT ONLY!" Maria said her part.

Soon the women all joined in on the ritual. "PEPPER AND THE DYNAMOS!"

They all sprinted down the path screaming, yelling and jumping around like lunatics, finally meeting in each others arms.

"We haven't seen you in DONKIES!" Exaggerated Natasha, throwing her hands in the air.

"You look like an old hippie!" Joked Maria slapping her hands on her knees still laughing. Pepper did a short cowboy dance grabbing on to her hat.

Then the ladies broke into a dance singing, "DYNAMOS! DYNAMOS! SLEEP ALL DAY AND..." They bumped all their butts together. "AND THWOW ALL NIGHT!"

They all laughed breathlessly and jumped into the car, as for Maria, she required extra help from Natasha.

As the car-truck drove by the beautiful island scenery, Maria, Natasha and Pepper decided to get talking.

"Your little Janet is getting married I can't believe it!" Maria said hugging Pepper.

Pepper smiled and changed the subject, "So, how are things in your world?"Still concentrating on her driving.

"Well, now I think its time for Mr. Right..." Said Maria in a smooth voice.

Pepper looked shocked at Maria. "A 4th marriage!"

" No! Not for me! For her! For her!" Maria explained pointed at Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that your book is a bestseller and its teaching people how to kick butt, then maybe its time to move on to a new man."

Natasha chuckled and put her legs up on the dashboard, "Oh please! BORING!" she said in a childish tone. And they got nearer to the next part of the adventure.

**Yo! Please leave a review. THANKS A MILLION!**


	4. A Little message

**To my dear dudes and dudesses,**

**AVENGERS MAMA MIA will either be deleted or re-written. So, as a big favour, I would like you to review this message to give your opinion on what you think should happen.**

**Vulcan salute to all! LIVE LONG AND PROSPER! You guys are awesome! Fartinghuman out! **


	5. the final word - for now

To my dear dudes and dudesses,

I have decided to re-write Avengers Mama Mia!

But, to do that, this version must be deleted :(

So, I am aiming to make it more like the Avengers lives instead of Mama Mia but I will still stick to the main storyline!:)

As to my favouriters and followers of this story (I'll Eat Your Heart, WelshJuliet, Katie Geddings and avengerbooklover872) and all who reviewed it,

THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE AWESOME!

Just make sure you watch out for the new version of it which will come soon!

LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!

Fartinghuman out!

XD =D


End file.
